Lena's stand
by Stand with Ward and Queen
Summary: Extended/missing scene in 3x17 where Lena actually stands her ground against Kara.


**This was a request from Changingdestiny40. Originally, I wasn't gonna do it, but tonight's episode of Supergirl made me mad enough at Kara that I needed to write something. This takes place during the scene Sam's subconscious where Kara and Lena have it out.**

"It's no worse than light Kryptonite poisoning." Supergirl said in a biting tone.

Lena narrowed her eyes, staring at the Heroine in disbelief. Was she really that petty and short sighted? Apparently so, it seemed.

"We have too much going on right now for you to be mad at me." Lena snapped.

"I said I'd work with you, never said I'd be sunshine and rainbows." Supergirl snapped.

"Great, because we're a little lacking on sunshine right now." Lena said sarcastically as she gestured to the foggy swamp they found themselves in, "what I did wasn't personal."

"You had a stash that kills Kryptonians Lena, it's personal." Alex argued and Lena felt the urge to throw her hands up in the air in frustration but managed to resist.

"I'd never use it for that! You know that!" Lena implored to Supergirl.

"I thought I knew everything I needed to know. But you have secrets, it changes things." Supergirl said and Lena stared at her, wondering if she realized the hypocrisy.

"You don't like secrets." Lena noted.

"No, I don't." Supergirl confirmed.

"Fine, tell me your real name." Lena demanded and was pleased to see Supergirl squirm.

"That's not a great question for a Luthor to ask someone in my family." Supergirl covered and Lena narrowed her eyes.

"My point is that you have secrets, lots of them. So do. You can't judge me for that if you have secrets to." Lena argued.

"You have the one substance in earth that can kill me!" Supergirl snapped.

"And now you know what it's like for everyone else on the planet have someone who points a gun at us or we have to fear hostile nations using their nuclear weapons against us," Lena said bluntly and Supergirl squirmed once more, "you really have a god complex, don't you?"

"Enough," Alex interrupted, coming to her sister's defense, "if you weren't gonna use it on Supergirl, why do you have it?"

"Because she and Superman aren't the only Kryptonians out there, are they? Superman has an enemy; Zod I think is his name. And didn't you guys have to deal with a rogue group of Kryptonians a few years ago? If we have a military to deal with invasions from other countries, why shouldn't we have contingencies to deal with invading Kryptonians?" Lena challenged. "And a few years ago, Supergirl had a psychotic break. And don't think I've forgotten how you had to fight Superman during the Daxamite invasion."

"Both he and I were under the influence of something!" Supergirl snapped, glaring at Lena.

"And how many people would have died if you two weren't stopped while under the influence of whatever it was?" Lena challenged and Supergirl was silent as Lena took a step closer to her. "With all the power you two possess, if you or Superman were ever to go rogue, either by your own choice or because you were being controlled by something or someone, it's a good idea to have something to contain you until we can figure out how to get you back to normal. I believe even Superman set up a contingency in that event. The fact that you can't see that makes you not only arrogant and blind, it makes you dangerous. To those closest to you and the entire planet."

The conversation was cut short when they all heard a strange sound.

 **From this point it picks up where they are attacked by the creatures.**

 **So, Kara's self-righteousness has always annoyed me, but the past two episodes have really taken it up a notch. I have really enjoyed this season for the most part as compared to the previous seasons, but god, Kara is getting on my last nerve!**

 **Kara gets freaked out over Lena having Kryptonite, but the thing is, Kara could break Lena's neck with her back hands in seconds. Considering the bad history between Clark and Lex, that was a legitimate fear Lena may and arguably should have had when the first met. Yet Lena never seemed afraid Kara would do that, even in these past few episodes.**

 **As humans, we have to deal with the constant fear of getting hit by a car, getting shot, and even worse, hostile nations using their nuclear weapons for attack. Yet we don't freak out on anyone who has access to cares, guns, and access to nukes and claim they can't be trusted on that simple fact alone.**

 **Clark and Kara have the power to bring the world to its knees and have shown they can be controlled by other forces and they actually aren't the only Kryptonians in the galaxy. Non, Astra, Zod, you guys remember them, right? If we have contingencies in place to deal with invading countries should we not have those same contingencies in place to deal with rogue Kryptonians? Even Clark gave Batman a piece of Kryptonite to deal with him in that event. The fact that Kara does not see a problem with having no backup plan in the event she goes rogue for any reason makes her a threat to everyone around her.**

 **But Kara really crossed a line when she asked James to break into Lena's lab to see if she had more Kryptonite. However you feel about that relationship, you cannot deny she put him in a terrible position to betray his girlfriend. She used Lena's trust and relationship with James to hero own benefit. That's something Lex would do. It makes Kara come off as hypocrite and two-faced considering she is the one lecturing Lena about trust, all the while keeping her own secrets.**

 **Frankly, I'm convinced this is the start of Lena going to the dark side. I think this is the beginning and, when Lena finds out Kara's secret, it is going to convince her that Lex was right that Kryptonians are not to be trusted. The seeds already seem to have been sown in tonight's episode, as Lena said she can't trust Supergirl ever again. But that's just my theory.**


End file.
